


Someone Like You

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Cute dorks being cute dorks, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Teenagers, mention of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because everyone else is doing it doesn't mean we should be doing it. Especially if you don't want to do it to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I ran with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**We should have sex.** _

John found he had a hard time looking away from the words written out on a pixelated screen. Every time he read them, his heart did this strange flop around in his chest and left him slightly breathless. This wasn't something he had expected from Karkat. He wasn't complaining of course, especially since his immediate reply had been "Okay!". But, well, He was nervous.

Karkat was that quiet kid in the back of his seventh grade class who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but there. And the only reason John even got to know him was because they'd been stuck together for a group project. They clicked over movies and the next thing John knew, he had a boyfriend on his hands.

Not that he was complaining.

He cared about Karkat a lot.

Like.

A lot.

They were thirteen and about to go into high school and John couldn't be happier. He and Karkat were the only couple from their middle school that had made it so long. They were going on a year and neither had any complaints about their relationship. They held hands, they cuddled, they talked about sorts of stuff and though it wasn't easy what with Karkat's dad being a religious sort of man, they still worked.

They even kissed a few times.

And just thinking about those times made John's pale cheeks flush with dark color and his heart to thump.

Karkat was special. So special. John couldn't really explain why. Just that Karkat meant a lot to him and he never wanted to see the boy cry. He loved spending his time with his boyfriend and he'd never actually thought about the whole sex thing before.

Which was why it came as a surprise when Karkat had suggested it.

John wasn't oblivious to the world around him. He knew kids their age were having sex, though he didn't really understand why. Even Dave had sex. It wasn't that sex was unappealing to John. His little guy liked to just pop up at all kinds of random times. But he'd never thought to do something about it. Especially with Karkat.

But, with the idea in his head, he kinda wanted to try. If Karkat was willing. And Karkat had brought it up so, John was willing to give it a try.

As John stood in the middle of his room, his hands on his hips as he waited for Karkat to get dropped off by his older brother, his stomach twisted with all kinds of knots. He was nervous. Excited, but nervous. He didn't know what they were going to do. The only thing he really new about sex was from Dave and that was with a girl. John assumed it would be a lot different with a boy. He just hoped, that since Karkat had been the one to bring it up, that he knew what to do. Or they could figure it out.

John was sure most people didn't have sex by planning it out a head of time but Karkat was that kind of guy. He had a schedule he liked to stick to and he always planned out their dates and hang-outs ahead of time.

Karkat had picked the perfect time after all. John's father had gone on a business trip the day before and he would be gone for just a few days, leaving John all alone. The blue-eyed boy could handle himself for a few days which his father trusted but it was the perfect opportunity to actually be alone for probably the first time ever. Which is why Karkat brought the sex thing up, John supposed. They'd have all the time alone together that they needed and that thought alone made John's stomach swirl with a boiling heat that made little sense to him.

Of course he wanted to kiss Karkat more. And the idea of doing more things with him, even if he wasn't sure what those things were, made him kind of excited in certain places. John always thought that sex was the kind of thing you did with someone who meant a lot to you, unlike Dave. Karkat sure meant a lot to him and he'd do whatever the other boy wanted just to make him smile. Because Karkat's smile was the best smile. Because it was rare. John always felt some type of accomplishment when he made Karkat smile all big and wide, showing perfectly white teeth.

John jumped when he heard the slam of a car door and he quickly ran out of his room to hurry down the stairs. The summer sun was still up in the sky, lighting up most of the downstairs as he hurried to the front door in his socks. He reached it just in time for a series of knocks to come. A grin spread across his face as he quickly tugged open the door and the face that greeted his made something warm spread over his chest.

"Hi Karkat!"

"Hey John." Dark eyes glanced to the ground shyly before Karkat turned, giving his brother who was still in the drive-way a wave.

John moved out of the way so Karkat could slip inside, carrying his small overnight bag over his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Karkat was staying the night but it was the first time they would be alone. John hopped up to lock the door behind them, a grin on his lips that seemed to refuse to go away.

"I told my brother your dad was home." Karkat spoke, his eyes casting about the living room as his naturally dark fingers wrapped around the strap of his bag. "I wouldn't have been able to stay otherwise."

John blinked as he turned to Karkat, tilting his head slightly. "I don't like you lying to them."

Karkat let out a heavy sigh, his chest heaving and his shoulders slumping as he glanced over, finally meeting John's eyes for the first time. There was a flush over his freckle sprinkled cheeks and nose. "What am I supposed to say? Dad wouldn't be okay with us being more than friends and you know that."

John bit into his lower lip before he pushed his lips around in thought. "I know, I just..." He shrugged one shoulder and shifted on his feet. "I wish it was okay."

"I know."

John closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Karkat's shoulders, pulling the slightly shorter male against him till a dusty cheek could press against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here though so I can't complain."

Karkat leaned into John's touch for only a moment before he pulled away and without a word, he moved toward the stairs. John followed obediently, his stomach doing some strange flips that made him think there was a circus going on in there. Ew, no, he hated clowns. They were scary and a bit freaky and he never liked them after that one time his dad took him to the circus when he was five and a clown threw up on him.

"John."

Karkat's smooth voice knocked John from his thoughts and he glanced up to see they were in his room already. A smile came to his face and he shut the door behind them for whatever reason; Privacy even if there was no one else in the house anyway. Karkat glanced around the room, the flush on his cheeks spreading to his ears that poked through his naturally curly dark brown hair. He dropped his bag to the floor and kicked off his shoes. John watched, anxious, nervous and a little ball of emotions, as Karkat smoothed a hand over the quilt on John's bed. And then, with a strange glance back at John, he crawled onto the bed.

A sudden lump formed in John's throat that he had to swallow hard to get down. He watched as Karkat twisted around on the bed until he was laying on his back, his hands folded over his plump little stomach. John shifted on his feet before deciding to join his boyfriend. They had agreed to this and John could only hope Karkat would lead him in some way because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

John slipped down on the bed beside Karkat and curled up on his side, pressing as close to the other without actually touching him, resting his head on a folded arm. Karkat's eyes opened slowly and when their eyes met there was a silent agreement. John moved forward while Karkat leaned up slightly. Their lips met in a soft kiss, just a light pressure as John's hand smoothed over Karkat's folded hands.

Karkat tensed for only a second but John noticed and when he pulled away, Karkat refused to look at him. He glanced down between them, and then to their hands. John noticed then how hard the other boy was breathing and how the flush on his cheeks wasn't the type of flush he was used to seeing.

"Karkat?"

"I know I said we should do this but." He sunk his teeth into his lower lip, letting his eyes slip shut.

"But?"

"I don't want to."

John's eyebrows shot up. "You brought it up."

"I know."

"Oh. Um." John's fingers moved gently over the backs of Karkat's hands before he removed them and put a little space between them. "That's fine."

A dark eye peeked at him. "Is it?"

"Well... Yeah, I mean, sex isn't a thing I'd even thought about with us. We're like... We're only thirteen, Karkat."

"And probably the only virgins in our class."

John nodded. "Yeah but so? Who cares? We're also the only people in our class that can keep a relationship."

Karkat's nose crinkled and the softest snort came from it. "That's true."

"Yeah so... We don't have to do this now." John assured him, a smile coming to his lips as he moved forward to press his nose ever so gently into Karkat's still flushed cheek.

"John. I don't... I don't like sex." His voice was a little breathless and shaky so John pulled back to stare at him.

"I don't really know much about it. But like I said, we don't have to do it right now."

"John. I don't like sex. At all."

"But... You've never had it right?"

"Do I need to have it to know I won't like it?" Karkat's eyes narrowed and sent John a glare he'd not seen since the first time they met. It made his heart putter in his chest and he suddenly felt guilty for some reason.

"Well... No. I guess not. But isn't it like a thing? To not say you dislike something without even trying it? That's how my dad got me to eat asparagus."

"Food is different, John."

"But like, how do you  _know_ you don't like sex?"

Karkat hissed softly. "Why are you questioning this?"

And he sounded so hurt right then that it made John ever regret pushing it.

"I'm sorry!" John pressed forward, nuzzling his nose into Karkat's cheek as a way of apology and considering the boy didn't pull away, John thought he was okay. "You're right, it doesn't matter. No sex. None. That's fine. I don't really want to do it if you don't want to anyway."

"Thank you."

They were quiet for a moment as Karkat reached over to grab John's hand, bringing it to his stomach to cradle. Karkat's hands were soft, running fingertips over John's skin as he held their hands together and it made John smile.

"Want to cuddle?"

"Now  _that_  I like."

John giggled and didn't waste time in gathering up Karkat in his arms, slipping one under his head and another around his waist. Karkat twisted in his hold enough to press his face into John's collarbone and slip an arm around a thin waist. It was warm and comfortable. Something they had done plenty of times before and John wondered why they would ever want to do anything else. He smiled to himself softly as he started to pet soft thick locks of dark hair, brushing a few strands away from a flushed ear.

"I know I don't like it because I have no desire to do it." Karkat mumbled softly against the fabric of John's shirt. John hummed softly, continuing to pet Karkat's hair so the boy would continue speaking. "All I hear about is everyone in school talking about doing it and how they enjoy it and I just, I don't want to. My body doesn't react that way. I thought maybe if I put myself in a situation where it should, it would but it didn't. I'm sorry, John."

Blue eyes peeked open, glancing at the wall over Karkat's head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Karkat. I wish you'd told me this sooner though. I'd have told you we didn't need to be like everyone else and have sex. No need to push yourself into doing stuff you don't wanna do. I'm more than happy with the cuddles and kisses and movie nights."

Karkat laughed softly, a breathless sound, as he pressed closer to John, nudging his knee between John's legs so they could hook together. "You do realize that will change as we get older, right?."

"Will it?"

"Mmhmm. Our bodies are growing and at some point, you are going to want to have sex. If you have the desire now, you'll have it more later."

"Huh. I never thought of it like that." John pressed a soft kiss to Karkat's temple. "We're too young to have sex anyway."

Karkat snorted softly. "Who told you that?"

"My dad. Our teachers. I'd rather lay here and cuddle with you or go watch movies anyway."

"But what about when we're older?"

"Hmm?"

"What about when we're in high school, a few years from now, and you want to have sex, and I don't."

"You know you won't want to?"

"Kankri says I'm Asexual."

John blinked and glanced down at the fluffy head of hair in his possession. "You... talked to Kankri about this?"

Karkat grumbled under his breath as he pressed his nose into John's collarbone. "He knows all about that kinda stuff."

"Yeah but... Does that mean... us?"

"No. He doesn't know about us. Well, not really. I think he assumes. But he hasn't said anything about it. He'd be a hypocrite if he did anyway cause he's totally having sex with Cronus."

John gasped, his eyes going wide as he pulled back to look down at Karkat's face. "No way."

"Yup." Karkat nodded, a sly smile curling to his lips as he tilted his head back so they could meet eyes. "I saw them kissing."

"No way!" John's eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his lips as his hand hooked onto Karkat's hip. "Does he know you saw?"

"Yeah. It's how I got him to talk to me about this sex thing."

"What's Asexual?"

"Um, well, the way Kankri put it, I don't have sexual attraction. I don't think I even have desire but he said that might come as I grow up. For now, he says I'm probably asexual though. I looked it up online. It makes a lot of sense to me. I'm not broken."

"Of course you're not broken, Karkat." John mumbled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to a crunched up button nose.

"You never answered my question."

"What was it again?"

Karkat sighed softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "What are you going to do when years from now, you want to have sex and I don't?"

John hummed and glanced away in thought before he snapped his eyes back to Karkat's face. "Wait. Years from now? You think we'll still be together then?"

A dark flush spread over Karkat's cheeks and he suddenly ducked down, hiding his face in John's chest. "You don't?"

"I didn't say that!" John gasped, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he tightened his hold on the other boy. "I mean, I'd... I'd really like that. You know, to stay with you like this for a long time. Maybe forever. I don't know. It'd be nice I think. You know, to be together like this forever. Is that possible?"

"It is." Karkat mumbled.

"Then yeah uh, yeah. I want that."

"And the sex thing?"

"I already told you I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm not going to change about that. I want sex and you don't, so what? I have a hand. Cuddles are better anyway." John grumbled, nuzzling into soft hair.

"You... You're a good boyfriend, you know that right?"

John giggled softly and pressed his lips into Karkat's forehead, noticing dark eyes watching him with a glisten of unshed tears. "Mm. You're pretty awesome too, Karkat. We should be focusing on high school anyway. Not sex. Sex is a thing that can happen when it happens. And it can not happen, too. That's cool too. As long as I get my kitty snuggles I don't care."

"You did not just call me a kitty."

"Well you are a lot like one. All snuggly and stuff."

"John."

"What?"

"You're a dork."

"Heh you love me though."

"Yeah, apparently."

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention as of lately that there's this stigma among young kids, between the ages of 12 and up that having sex is a thing they need to be doing. So I wondered, how Karkat would feel about that. Feeling pressured to do something when he, in fact, doesn't have these feelings. And then I wanted John being a good boyfriend. I don't support kids under the age of 16 having sex. Obviously. I hope that came across well.
> 
> I just wanted them being cute little dorks okay and John being a good boyfriend with Karkat's Asexuality. For future reference, yes John will want sex in the future and yes, Karkat will give it to him because it's John and Karkat doesn't actually mind having sex with him. Sometimes, he even enjoys it. It depends really. Because that's how asexuals work. I just wanted something a bit realistic so yeah. There's that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be nice if you let me know what you thought with a kudo and a comment. Much appreciated!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
